1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for preventing birds from landing or perching on selected surfaces, and more specifically to a bird repellent apparatus that comprises a base member and integral prongs preferably made out of injection molded plastic for simple and low cost manufacture and easy installation on virtually any surface to which access to birds is to be denied.
2. Prior Art
The presence of birds on window sills, roof tops, boat masts and covers and the like is often undesirable. Bird droppings attract insects and provide a fertile bed for bacteria which can present a significant health hazard. Additionally, the unaesthetic appearance of bird droppings and the like often requires the task of unpleasant and time consuming clean up where access to the droppings is available. Often times the repulsive appearance of bird droppings and other by-products of birds is not even accessible for clean up.
The use of a plurality of pointed objects, such as spikes and the like, mounted on surfaces where it is desired to repel birds is not unknown. However, heretofore the typical bird repellent apparatus comprises a metal base having a plurality of angularly and upwardly projecting metal wires or spikes. Unfortunately, such metal contraptions, while accomplishing the desired result, tend to be costly to manufacture because they are not conductive to non-labor intensive manufacturing processes such as injection molding for example. Perhaps most importantly, they tend to be relatively expensive, which inherently limit their use.
There is a need therefore for a bird repellent apparatus which is easy and less costly to manufacture and which is relatively inexpensive to the user, thereby facilitating its use in larger numbers for avoiding the aforementioned problems of insect and bacteria infestation and unaesthetic appearance of the droppings and other waste products birds leave in their wake.
Until the issuance of the applicant's prior patent, namely U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,444, the typical bird repellent apparatus comprised a metal base having a plurality of angularly and upwardly projecting metal wires or spikes. Unfortunately, such metal contraptions, while accomplishing the desired result, tend to be costly to manufacture because they are not conducive to non-labor intensive manufacturing processes such as injection molding for example. Most importantly, they tend to be relatively expensive, which inherently limits their use. The disadvantages of such prior art was addressed in the applicant's prior disclosure in the aforementioned patent, relating to a bird repellent apparatus comprising a base member and a plurality of top members, each of which holds a plurality of prongs. All of the components of the applicant's prior invention can preferably be made of an injection molded plastic which can be cheaply manufactured in large numbers with virtually no significant labor costs. The use of injection molded plastics not only reduces the cost of manufacture and thus the cost to the user, but also provides the opportunity to manufacture the product in a variety of different colors, some of which may be selected to blend in with the color of the underlying surface and some of which may be purposely selected to provide an aesthetically pleasing and distinctive appearance. In any case, the applicant's prior invention provides an efficient, effective apparatus for repelling birds from surfaces, such as window sills, roof tops, boat masts, boat covers and the like, while overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art devices. However, the need for separate base members, top members and prongs, makes for a more costly apparatus because of the need for separate manufacture of the various components and assembly of such components. Moreover, that prior art configuration is inherently more difficult to install and is inherently less durable because of having a plurality of separate components. Thus, there is a continuing need for a unitary apparatus which is easier to manufacture and install and which is more durable and lower in cost.